


Короткие разговоры

by krapivka37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Romance, Russian, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда шериф Стилински называл Дерека «сынок».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Короткие разговоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Talks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516118) by [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt). 



1.

Даже спустя годы, Джон помнил напускную браваду, за которой Дерек пытался скрыть подступающий страх. Они стояли вдвоем в кабинете школьного психолога, и Джон всё ещё чувствовал запах гари и пепла на своей униформе, когда заговорил, стараясь спокойным тоном хоть немного смягчить удар. Такому не научишься по книгам.  
\- Все? – спросил Дерек, глядя на дверь и избегая смотреть в глаза.  
\- Мы ещё не знаем, - ответил Джон, положив руку на плечо Дерека, чувствуя, как тот инстинктивно напрягся и судорожно выдохнул. Он сжал плечо Дерека и тихо сказал: «Мне очень жаль, сынок". 

 

2.

Теперь, конечно, не избежать нотаций от Стайлза, но Джон же не специально начал чистить служебное оружие (и дробовик) именно в тот момент, когда Дерек появляется на пороге его кабинета. Просто так совпало, что единственный свободный момент, когда они могли встретиться, пришёлся на отведенное под еженедельную чистку оружия время.  
\- Присаживайся, Дерек, - приглашает он, указывая на свободное кресло.  
\- Насчет вчерашнего. Я не… Мы не… Я, мы уважаем ваши правила… - начинает Дерек, не давая Джону заговорить.  
\- Так. Притормози, сынок, - Джон поднимает руку, и Дерек мгновенно замолкает, сжимая губы и явно готовясь услышать самое худшее. - Не буду скрывать, последнее, что я ожидал - это придти домой и обнаружить вас двоих, целующимися у Стайлза в спальне. Я даже не знал, что он с кем-то встречается... Ты ведь встречаешься с моим сыном?  
На лице Дерека написано, что он хотел бы оказаться сейчас где угодно, только не здесь, но в его глазах та же уверенность, какую Джон видел прошлой ночью во время идентичного разговора со Стайлзом.  
\- Я бы хотел с ним встречаться.  
\- Хороший ответ. Главное – не забудь, что у меня есть пистолет.  
И не может сдержать смех, видя, как румянец заливает шею и уши Дерека, когда Джон тянется через стол, чтобы пожать ему на прощание руку.

 

3\. 

Даже если не обращать внимания на кожаную куртку и копну темных волос, которые стали привычным зрелищем в доме Стилински, Дерека легко заметить в быстро растущей перед игрой толпе.  
\- Он похож на потерянного щенка, - замечает Мелисса, толкая Джона плечом. И тот не может не согласиться, хотя сам, скорее всего, использовал бы немного другие слова. - Ты должен пойти и пригласить его присоединиться к нам.  
И она снова права, на секунду он представляет, чтобы сказала бы его жена, если бы была здесь. Наверное, то же самое. Скорее всего, она бы уже вела Дерека за руку на трибуны, не слушая никаких возражений с его стороны.  
Джон кладет свою куртку на сиденье и спускается с трибун, наблюдая, как Дерек поворачивается, заметив его приближение.  
\- Почему бы тебе не присоединиться ко мне и маме Скотта. На всех места хватит.  
Заметив, что Дерек собирается отказаться, он добавляет: "И, честно говоря, сынок, если во время игры Стайлз будет отвлекаться только на один сектор трибун – для всех здесь собравшихся будет только лучше".  
\- Верно замечено, - соглашается Дерек и следует за ним на трибуны.

 

4.

\- Серьезно, сколько времени можно возиться? Там на панели даже есть такая маленькая кнопочка, на которой написано «попкорн», - кричит Стайлз из гостиной.  
\- Мне кажется, или мой сын сомневается в наших умственных способностях? - спрашивает Джон, открывая пару пакетов попкорна и высыпая содержимое в большую стеклянную миску.  
\- Мы же говорим о Стайлзе, скорее всего, так и есть, - одной рукой Дерек берет другую миску, а второй - солонку со стола. - И он захочет убедиться…  
\- И не забудьте соль, - добавляет Стайлз.  
\- Это было один раз, а он до сих пор постоянно напоминает. Почему мы не заставляем его этим заниматься?  
\- Каждый раз спрашиваю себя о том же, - Джон берет миску и направляется к гостиной. – Выключишь свет, сынок?  
Он почти пропускает момент, когда Дерек замирает, моргает, а потом едва заметно улыбается уголком рта и отвечает: "Конечно".

 

5.

\- Кто мужик? Кто мужик? Я – мужик! Я. Мужик. И вы оба меня любите, - объявляет Стайлз, подпрыгивая на кушетке и вскидывая руки в победном жесте. - Вы можете признаться, мы все здесь взрослые люди, отлично разбирающиеся в собственных чувствах.  
\- Миссис МакКолл сказала, как долго будут действовать обезболивающие? – спрашивает Дерек, не отводя обеспокоенного взгляда от Стайлза.  
\- Нет, не сказала, но, исходя из предыдущего опыта, это надолго, - Джон подбирает шлем и клюшку Стайлза.  
\- Чуваки, почему мы всё еще здесь? - спрашивает Стайлз, так и не опустив рук. - Я пострадал за сегодняшнюю победу.  
И он тянется пощупать повязку на лбу, закрывающую шишку и швы, которые и привели их в "скорую", но Дерек двигается быстрее и успевает перехватить, прежде чем это может далеко зайти, и Стайлз использует это как возможность обнять Дерека за шею. - Так-то лучше. Пусть никто не ставит под сомнение потрясающую силу объятий семьи Стилински. Правда, папа?  
\- Как скажешь, Стайлз - Джон похлопывает по карману куртки, проверяя на месте ли рецепт, выписанный для Стайлза.  
\- Я считаю, что объятия - это настоящая магия, а ещё, что Дерек меня любит. Их. Их и меня.  
\- Как ты сейчас вообще можешь строить законченные предложения? - интересуется Дерек, придерживая Стайлза за талию. - Если мне придется нести тебя до машины, ты ещё очень долго будешь мне за это должен.  
\- Да, сынок, ты крепко влип, - замечает Джон.  
\- Это магия, - произносит Стайлз нараспев.  
\- Сдаюсь, - отступая назад, но всё ещё держа одну руку на талии Стайлза, отвечает Дерек. Почти ничего не напоминает о том ребенке, которым он был десять лет назад, или даже о том, кем он был два года назад. Он смотрит на Джона и улыбается. - Очень крепко влип.  
\- Да! - шипит Стайлз и снова вскидывает руки.  
Дерек успевает поймать его, прежде чем он опрокидывается назад. 

 

+1

Не в первый, а, говоря честно, даже не в сотый раз, придя домой после работы, Джон обнаруживает, что его диван занят. С тех пор, как Стайлз поступил в колледж, это случается гораздо реже. Он, вроде бы, даже успел соскучиться.  
\- Только не говори, что боишься большого страшного папу, - говорит Стайлз, толкая ногой Дерека в бедро.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Перестань, - Дерек ловит ногу Стайлза и прижимает к диванной подушке, они смотрят друг на друга со смесью вызова и полного взаимопонимания, которая приходит после многих лет вместе. Джон хорошо помнит, каково это.  
\- Джон? - окликает, наверное, уже не в первый раз Дерек, и внимание Джона возвращается к сидящим на диване.  
\- Что? – отвечает он, но его прерывает звонок мобильного. На экране высвечивается «работа». – Извини, я должен …  
\- Стилински. Привет, да нет, все в порядке, - говорит он начинающему извиняться за поздний звонок заместителю. Джон смотрит на сплетенные пальцы Дерека и Стайлза, и что-то необычное привлекает его внимание. - Я перезвоню. Думаю, мои мальчики хотят рассказать мне что-то важное.


End file.
